Stay Awake
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Trapped in a raging blizzard, Queen Mio and her valiant knight Ritsu must brave through the storm in an abandoned cottage. AU futa!Ritsu x Mio
1. Trapped

I've had this idea for the longest time, which dated back to early last year. I'd hoped of making it another multi-story fic, but unfortunately I felt that I couldn't piece the entire thing together without you readers experiencing heavily delayed updates. So instead, since I didn't want to let this go to waste I decided to wrap it up in short story.

\- Disclaimer: K-ON characters do not belong to me.

\- Warning: Contains explicit content, futanari, nudity, sexual situations.

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE**

* * *

Ritsu looked out the window pane, watching the snow blanket the thickened evergreen trees outside. This morning had been so tranquil, a mildly chilly Winter day as she accompanied her Queen on an ordinary stroll. She wasn't expecting the snowstorm to pick up from out of the blue.

"It doesn't look like it'll let up anytime soon," she said as the wind only blew harder through the forest. She backed away and studied the rest of the cozy little cottage, grateful that before the snowstorm was in full swing they found such hospitable refuge. It almost seemed like some god-sent miracle from the heavens. She paced a few feet forward, stopping short once she reached her Queen by the fireplace.

From a distance all Ritsu could do was admire the way her long, raven hair was neatly placed to one side, revealing the slight exposure of her slender neck. The glimmer of gold from her regal crown was all it took for Ritsu to break contact. She tugged at the her collar, suddenly feeling the fabric wrap around her throat like a dog's leash rather than the King's Guard uniform. "I must apologize Milady, the signs were there. The clouds-"

Queen Mio looked up from her seat by the fireplace and waved her hand. "Ritsu it's alright, you didn't see it coming. I don't think anyone did." She flashed her a small smile and gestured for her to sit. She had a feeling it was going to be a long, cold night ahead of them.

Silence ensued thereafter as they both watched the flames illuminate the room. "How are you faring?" Mio finally asked, her eyes meeting Ritsu's almost instantly.

The firelight danced across Ritsu's cheek as she focused on her Queen's dark grey irises. They were eyes she'd known for many years, ever since her fated rescue. "Fine, I guess." She didn't sound too sure with her own response.

It didn't take long for Mio to sense Ritsu's unusually distraught demeanor. Her eyes were downcast, lips sealed tight in a firm line, void of the signature rakish grin she donned. Mio couldn't blame her, these past weeks were full of tension, mostly between the two of them. Their current situation didn't make things any better, but she refused to allow this night go by just like any other. This would be the perfect opportunity for them to talk and work things out. Mio intertwined her fingers together and took a deep breath. "Do you still remember the first time we met?"

Ritsu remained quiet for a moment before forcing out a small grin. "Of course. I don't think I'll ever forget."

Mio softened her eyes at Ritsu. She'd been through so much growing up. After her village was plundered and burned down by raiding thieves from their warring neighbors, Ritsu was the lone survivor of it all. Left with no family and no noble lineage, she was brought into the castle by her father's mercy. "My father summoned you into the throne room, but he wasn't there."

Ritsu grinned at that. "You know, it felt so surreal, as though it were some elaborate hoax or dream."

"You were fortunate enough that no one was there to see you assume the throne. Had there been anyone else but me in the room they'd have had your head." Mio reminded her.

Ritsu laughed lightly. "I would've been convinced if you were the one to take it." She could still remember a younger Mio fuming upon seeing such a sight.

"It was the throne Ritsu!"

"It was a chair and a comfortable one too," she said and leaned forward. "The only difference is that it's larger, taller, decorated with your fancy gold."

Mio was slightly offended by Ritsu's argument, but sorely enough she did prove a point. Instead, she rolled her eyes and dropped the subject altogether. "You're still as stubborn as ever. You haven't changed at all."

Ritsu took the compliment with pride. "I could say the same to you," she eyed Mio's figure carefully as though she were a delicate piece of art. When they first met at the castle she knew she was pretty, but since her absence she'd grown to be even more beautiful. Ritsu felt the color swell to her cheeks and discreetly looked away. "You're as uptight as ever," she finished.

Mio sighed, expecting Ritsu's comeback to tread somewhere along those lines. Their personalities were so different from each other that they often clashed; Ritsu being the loud, rambunctious troublemaker while Mio was more of the shy, reserved princess who did her best to keep her friend in check. She often compared themselves to that of fire and ice, Mio herself being the latter. And yet somehow their relationship worked. In a matter of weeks when Ritsu was taken in, they'd bonded together like glue, best friends till' the end. "You of all people should know my title demands much of me. I can't be as carefree as I once was with you."

Ritsu shook her head and fell back to reminiscing on happier times. In their youth, Mio partook in private classes, most which involved proper training for when she would reign over her father's kingdom. On the other hand, Ritsu was taken in as a kitchen maiden to serve under the royal family. When days felt much slower, Ritsu would whisk Mio away into the fields and forest where they'd hide from the world for a few hours.

"I know," Ritsu replied quietly. Deep in her mind she could still smell the nostalgic scent of fresh pine trees they'd run around in, feel the lofty golden fields that hid them so well from the others. Every euphoric memory came spiraling down so hard that Ritsu suddenly rose from her seat, her heart beat speeding up in her chest. She turned away from Mio, hoping to quell this uneasy feeling that stirred inside.

"Ritsu," Mio began. "You know, I never wanted you to leave." She studied the silver plate of armor on Ritsu, remembering why she left.

Some days, when the halls were quiet, Ritsu would practice with a wooden sword that she crafted herself. Mio would watch her in the shadows, until the time she stole one of the knight's blades. She was only sixteen then when her father walked in to find Ritsu playing around with a real sharpened weapon. Things were never the same after that incident.

Knighthood had been on Ritsu's mind for the longest time, and with the former King's help, she was able to land an apprenticeship overseas. Theoretically speaking, it shouldn't have been possible. Never in history did a woman dare take up the armor. It was more of a man's job, seeing as to how they had a better build for it. But Mio's father thought otherwise believing that her conviction was strong enough to propel her forward. For that, Ritsu would forever be in his debt. She didn't do it for the glory. No, she did it for something much more. She wanted to be strong enough to protect the ones she loved.

"It's not like I left you all alone. You had your ladies, Mugi, Yui, and Azusa."

She was indeed right. As the princess, she had her ladies to keep her company, three of her closest friends aside from Ritsu. High class nobles who followed her anywhere and everywhere. "Yes, but none of us expected you to be gone for so long."

"Three years," Ritsu said. After the extensive training of three years she came back to prove herself strong enough to serve under the King's Guard.

* * *

_THE PAST_

It was a warm, spring day when Mio joined her father to watch the knights compete for a spot on his personal guard. She sat by his side, watching the men duel until one would be the sole victor. To be honest, she hated having to watch any form of battle. In these friendly duels there was little bloodshed, but still, any act of violence had her cringing in her seat.

"We've one last duel your Grace." They announced to the King who sat in his seat quietly. Mio hoped that were true, if she'd spend another ten minutes in her seat she might faint.

The last challenger entered the arena, considerably smaller than the others. Many of the spectators could only laugh at his courage. On the opposite end, his opponent was much taller, broader, and to make matters worse, he defeated every knight that crossed paths with him thus far. Princess Mio was just about to hit her limit, but with this being the last duel, even she had to admit she was a little intrigued.

Her eyes were glued to the smaller knight who stepped into the circle already dressed in his full suit of armor. In his hand was his weapon, a narrow sword forged especially for his size. Before the duel actually begun, he looked up at the princess, the silver helmet too thick for her to see his eyes, but in the faint sliver through it she could've sworn there was spark of amber.

"What is this? A joke?" The taller knight asked. He gave out a loud, boisterous laugh, amused that his last opponent would be no challenge. "He's but a boy!"

Mio's father only replied with a firm nod, approving that the duel begin. The smaller knight immediately took an unorthodox stance; he kept his sword close to his chest, his left foot behind his right, hand held back as if to restrain himself. Mio watched closely as the metal of their blades echoed against each other, wincing slightly at the first contact.

Strike upon strike the smaller knight dodged, using his short stature to his advantage. Where he lacked in strength he made up for with agility and dexterity. Mio sat attentively in her seat, eyes trained on the heated duel below. She noticed that he mainly stayed on the defensive, skirting around the larger man or parrying an occasional strike. She wondered why that was so, until enough time had passed and his strategy became clear. He was wearing down his opponent, taunting him to attack relentlessly, draining out what energy he had.

The King looked over to his daughter Mio, whom he noticed watched the last duel closer than all the others. In due time, when the larger man exhausted himself enough to leave an opening, the smaller knight took the offensive and began a series of quick, calculated strikes. His feet danced along the gravel, his body shifting with every motion until somehow he managed to expertly disarm his opponent. His broadsword skittered away, too far for him to reach. Carefully, he held his blade directly across the larger man's armored chest, the tip barely piercing the elaborately crafted metal.

"Hold," the King said. The smaller knight slowly lowered his blade and looked up at the stage where the King, Queen and Princess sat. "You've bested my champion which is no small feat, " he announced. "And I commend you for it." The spectators broke into hushed whispers, not expecting the outcome to run with the challenger's favor. "Now remove your helmet and tell me your name."

Mio sat at edge of her seat as she watched the masked knight sheath his blade by his side. With both hands, he slowly removed his helmet, revealing short brown hair that touched the edge of her collar. Mio gaped at the sight of her finding, involuntarily rising from her seat as she stepped forward to get a better view. Before the entire crowd was no man, but a girl, one of her closest friends.

"It's me my Grace," she flashed a witty grin before locking eyes with the princess. "It's me, Ritsu."

* * *

The snowstorm continued to rage on, forcing the cold to creep into the cottage's wooden walls. Mio shivered in her seat, the warmth from her body slipping away as the hearth began to dwindle. They were running low on firewood too, so just to be safe they kept it alive, but just barely. Ritsu unclipped the cloth of her cape, then draped it over Mio's shoulders. The last thing she needed was to have the Queen go into hypothermia.

"Ritsu you don't have to-" Mio began.

"You need it more than I do." When Mio didn't sound too convinced, she sat on the ground beside the hearth. "Besides, I'm plenty warm with all this armor."

It took some time for Mio to concede, but when she did, she wrapped the heavy cloth around herself, feeling much warmer than before. Very carefully, she brought the fabric above her neck to take in Ritsu's scent. It smelled so much like the forest where she knew she spent most of her leisure time.

Shortly after Ritsu's return, Mio's father fell ill and died, poisoned by an assassin from their warring neighbor. With the kingdom doomed to fall with no male heir, she was forced to marry to strengthen an allegiance for the impending war that would come. She wasn't prepared for the sudden change, but it was her duty to her people, to her kingdom. "What do you think of King Marx?"

Ritsu knit her eyebrows together, unsure of what Mio was asking of her. When she entered the King's personal guard, she swore her undying loyalty to whoever would be the next ruler of the kingdom. She didn't have any choice but to speak highly of him.

"Speak freely," Mio encouraged. "Whatever you say here doesn't leave the room. I-I just want your honest opinion."

The flames in the fireplace were about to die out until Ritsu casually threw in another log. "I guess he's a just ruler," she said. "But other than our alliance to his country, I know nothing of him."

Mio knew little of her husband until they were married. He was the son of their most valued allied and had a title of his own. Like most of her qualified suitors, he was strikingly handsome with golden hair and matching eyes that almost seemed as bright as Ritsu's, though his had a slightly darker hue. He was brave, bold and intelligent, the ideal man any woman would've hoped to marry. Mio tightened her hold on Ritsu's cape. She was so convinced her father would live long enough for her to withhold the special day until she'd truly fallen in love.

Ritsu watched the flames sizzle up as it ate the burning wood. "Do you love him?" She asked, not looking at her Queen.

The question seemed to be enough for Mio to blossom pink, but when she watched the color in Ritsu's eyes somehow shift darker, she looked down at her hands. "I do."

After hearing Mio's response, Ritsu regretted even asking the question. She flexed the muscles in her hand until she was sure her knuckles turned white. Somehow, Mio confessing her love for someone else hit her harder than all the blows she'd endured from her knighthood training.

"I mean I have to," Mio corrected herself. "He's my king, my husband."

Ritsu closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. She held her breath to calm herself. It was all she could do to settle the uneasy feeling raging in her chest.

"My marriage wasn't for love; it was to fulfill my duty, to protect my kingdom, my people," she watched Ritsu stand to distance herself. Mio followed right behind her, still clutching onto her cape. "Ritsu, I did it to protect you."

A heavy silence befell the entire room, the atmosphere around them as dangerous as the Winter storm outside. Ritsu paused in her tracks and dropped her head. She could sense Mio creeping closer from behind, hear the old wooden flooring creak with her every step. Slowly, she exhaled just in time as Mio pressed her head to her back.

"You know that the person I truly love is you," Mio whispered so softly it was almost inaudible.

Ritsu turned around in disbelief. For a moment, all she could hear was the loud thrum in her ears. Mio was looking at her expectantly, perhaps wishing that she might return the confession or at least acknowledge it.

"I don't know when it started," Mio said. "Maybe when I first met you or all those times you took me away to see what was beyond the castle walls." She could hear herself droning on and on as Ritsu stood across from her with still no response. The expression on her face hadn't changed one bit, not since she started talking. "I'm not even sure what love is supposed to feel like." Mio forced a sheepish smile to herself. "But when you first left it felt like I forgot how to breathe, like I'd lost something important." She held a hand to her heart, feeling the fast rhythmic beat of her organ. "And with these past few weeks that you've been so distant, I can't focus on anything because all I ever think about is you."

Ritsu finally stepped forward, closing the gap between them. She wanted to say something, anything but she couldn't. For so long she only dreamed to hear those words from Mio, but now that she did, she didn't know what to do.

"Geez, you could be such an idiot sometimes." Mio pushed into Ritsu until their lips connected right on the spot. Time stilled around them as the only thing that weighed on her mind was the singular, intimate motion. All her life she'd been on the defense, waiting for Ritsu to take the lead. However, with the way things were progressing tonight she decided to take matters into her own hands.

Seconds passed, for how long to be exact Ritsu didn't know. It felt as though a spark had passed between their lips, the subtle brush of their skin tingling with an indescribable sensation. Just when the feeling began to fade away, she desired more of it, and in turn finally reciprocated the kiss.

Mio pressed her hands to the cool, silver plated armor on Ritsu's chest. She could trace the outlines of the engraved markings on it, feel the slight dents on them. She wished the armor would come undone so that she'd feel the beat of Ritsu's hidden heart - if only to confirm that she too felt the same way. Mio clenched her eyes tightly as she moved back, first with one foot followed by the next.

By then the intensity of the kiss had changed and Ritsu could only push forward, forcing Mio to retreat. She felt as though there were some invisible ties pulling at her heart, tugging, threatening for it to burst. The basic need for air had her part from Mio, but her mind was still swirling in a cloudy haze. Together they stood there quietly with nothing but the sound of ragged breathing between them. Ritsu looked up with half-lidded eyes and slowly pulled away, realizing just what she'd done. "I-I'm sorry, I don't-I shouldn't have-"

"Ritsu," Mio suddenly felt confused. She was so sure she'd read the signs right. Was she wrong? Did Ritsu not feel the same way?

"I'm going to retire for the night," Ritsu said in a low whisper. There was only one bedroom in the cottage which she already gave to Mio. With what just happened tonight she was sure she wouldn't be able to get any sleep at all. She headed for the kitchen found on the opposite end of the bedroom swiftly, wishing that Mio didn't follow.

She didn't.

* * *

Later that night, Ritsu searched the cabinets for food and came up empty. It was an abandoned cottage after all, she couldn't expect much from it. She'd hoped to find something in particular though, perhaps some distilled spirit to numb her mind from everything that transpired. She bent down to check the last cabinet and opened it, assuming that she might only find another spiderweb or two.

The wind blew against the glass window, the storm still brewing hard. She scanned left to right in the darkness until she found something shiny catch her eye. With one hand she reached out to grab the bottle, completely full with some foreign liquid. Cautiously, she rotated it, looking for a label or mark. It held none.

Ritsu uncapped the cork and held it up to her nose. A sweet honey scent enveloped her senses as she grinned to herself for finding such a treasure. She paced back to the table and sat on one of the seats with the bottle in her hand. It'd been a while since she had a decent drink. Now was as good a time as any. She drank a generous amount at first, chugging down as much as she could before setting it down. The mead must've been highly potent from its old age because in those next few minutes she felt the room spinning.

Ritsu closed her eyes and pressed her hands to her face. Her heart began fluttering just like before, when she made the mistake of kissing Mio.

Yes, it was a mistake.

A mistake that would forever haunt her. Mio was no ordinary girl, Ritsu knew that much. She was the princess once, now the Queen, wed to the new King of their kingdom. He was the same King Ritsu had sworn her complete loyalty to, the very person she was tasked to protect. She considered her position as well. Before serving under his personal guard, she took an oath of chastity, to forever abandon any form of worldly, intimate attachment so long as she lived.

And now she'd broken it.

Those were but a few of the complications that weighed on Ritsu's mind. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. If she'd been born under a different, favorable circumstance everything would be so much easier. Sleep tugged at her eyes as she leaned back in her chair and slowly nodded off, that is until the wooden flooring creaked slightly. She straightened herself out immediately, releasing her hold on the bottle of mead.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late but I'm afraid I require your assistance." Mio spoke softly as she stepped in, casually taking a glance at Ritsu. She'd already discarded her armor for the night and now, she was dressed in the simple beige and red shirt and pants. Mio kept quiet as she drank in her attire. She barely saw Ritsu without the metal accessories.

"Of course," Ritsu pushed off her seat, nearly stumbling to the ground before she caught her footing. She'd had too much to drink and now her body was paying the price. Nonetheless, she gathered herself as best she could and proceeded to meet Mio who kept a careful eye on the bottle, then to her. "What is it?"

Mio wasn't too happy to see that Ritsu was inebriated. If anything, she was genuinely hurt. It only confirmed the fact that Ritsu acknowledged her previous actions as a mistake. She was trying to forget all that happened between them. "I-I need help getting out of my dress," she said as a faint blush played across her cheeks. "Trying to sleep with a corset on isn't the most comfortable thing to do."

Ritsu released a humorless laugh as Mio turned around and shouldered her raven hair to one side. She was well accustomed to this just as she was with swordplay. Ritsu ran her fingers over the delicate material, outlining the golden trimming on the crimson fabric. All of Mio's dresses were elaborately made, exquisite, and exotically beautiful but this - this had to be her favorite. With the slight of hand she managed to undo Mio's dress in a matter of seconds, the fabric around her body falling loose. She allowed her some room to brush off the sleeves before the dress fell to the ground, the fabric sounding heavier than it led on to be. Mio covered the sides of her shoulders as the cold air sank into her skin.

With a single finger, Ritsu mapped where she guessed Mio's spine would be. She then began on the corset slowly, her eyes solely focused on the intricately woven ties that crossed over each other. Every string that came loose revealed a fraction of her porcelain skin, unmarked unlike that of her own. As she worked on the last few ties, Ritsu inched closer hoping to share some of her heat with Mio's shivering body. "There," she said, her voice coming out so close to Mio's ear she was sure her friend shuddered upon contact.

Mio held the corset in place, not daring to release it just yet. She sensed Ritsu drawing closer, her shallow breaths lingering right on the crook of her neck. "T-Thank you." Her heartbeat picked up again just as she did when she confessed earlier."Ritsu, about earlier. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in that position." Mio took a deep breath and clutched her arms tightly. It might've been the biggest mistake she made in her entire life. The tension between them only grew and now it became more awkward being around Ritsu. To think that her one act of selfish courage made things worse...

She cheated on her husband and now she might have lost her best friend.

Mio closed her eyes as she felt the guilt finally sink in. All she wanted was to finally be true to herself and to Ritsu. After all those years keeping secrets, bottling up all her emotions, she couldn't hide it anymore. A single tear slipped out, then another. Now her bold impulsive stunt cost her a friend.

As slowly as she could, Ritsu wrapped her hands around Mio's waist. The mead was still running its course in her body, her head swimming in a heated high. She wasn't sure if this was the most appropriate thing to do, but maybe it was.

"I wish things were different," Mio sobbed, not bothering to wipe the tears away. "I wish I didn't have to marry, that I didn't have to be the Queen," every word came out more strained than the next. "I wished that you loved me just as I love you!"

Ritsu blinked the mead away, her head not so boggy as it was seconds ago. "Mio," she disentangled herself from her best friend, giving her enough space to face her. With a gentle touch she wiped the tears away from her cheeks, her amber eyes never meeting Mio's grey irises. "That's not it," she swallowed the invisible lump in her throat, knowing that if she'd say it now there would be no turning back. "I-I love you to. I...pulled away because I didn't think I was good enough for you. Mio, you're the Queen and I'm just," Ritsu released a heavy sigh. "You're lowly knight," she stepped back and gestured to her entirety.

Mio reached out to Ritsu's face and caressed her cheek sweetly. The difference in their position really didn't matter. At least not to her. "Ritsu, I don't need you to be anything more than what you already are." She stepped forward, closing in on those very lips she sought to feel. The events from earlier still had her reeling, unable to forget that life-changing moment. She'd kissed her husband when they first married and countless times after, but it was never like that - it was never...never magical.

Mio's fingers slipped behind Ritsu's neck, her eyes sliding shut just as her best friend sealed the kiss. The room was lit with only a single candle, the small flame producing just enough light to illuminate their figures. Ritsu stepped back as her playful grin resurfaced. This kiss held no restraint, no sense of hesitation, and for that she welcomed it with open arms.

Mio dropped her corset, her hand around Ritsu's neck loosening just as it slid down to her chest. There she felt the fast beats of her heart, thundering so hard that she couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Now with renewed passion, she ducked down and slipped her tongue into Ritsu's mouth. Today had been a day of many firsts.

Ritsu inhaled sharply, slowly sinking into Mio's guidance. She felt their tongues clash, their lips connect in the heat of it all. Her hands held Mio's waist closely, feeling the slender dip that led to her hips. With closed eyes, she trailed her fingertips on the white dress fabric, following the embroidered stitching on it.

Mio had positioned herself between the brunette's legs, her hands wandering just a bit lower from Ritsu's chest. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she wondered just how far they would go. Mio slid her hand underneath Ritsu's shirt as she felt her burning skin at the palm of her hand. It stayed there, right on the flat of her stomach, resting over the contour of her abs. Several marks decorated Ritsu's skin, no doubt the price she payed for undergoing such rigorous training. Mio pulled away from the kiss, slowly trailing down from Ritsu's jawline to her neck. She had a strange urge to see just how many she endured so that she could kiss away each and every one of them.

Ritsu closed her eyes and leaned back, head tilted to the side as Mio continued on. In a matter of seconds, her cotton blouse was tugged to one side, revealing some more marks she'd long forgotten. Lips grazed over her shoulders, then to her collarbone, and before she knew it, she was lost in the intoxicating hell of pleasure. Heat tunneled through her body, fueling a fire that began from her chest then descended to her belly. She couldn't believe this was Mio, the same Queen she saw everyday who kept a shy, reserved and composed facade. Ritsu felt her stomach swell with delight, the heat in her body traveling even lower until the full force of her arousal hit her. "Wait-" she steadied Mio with her hands, regretting the loss of contact immediately. "I...I just..."

The faint sounds of their ragged breathing populated the room, the candlelight flickering in the distance. Mio wasn't sure if she'd done something wrong or if she'd gone too far, but one thing was certain. Ritsu looked nervous.

"I mean I...I want to, but..." For once in her entire life, Ritsu couldn't find the right words to say. There was no easy way to explain it. "I can't."

Mio looked up at Ritsu, she knew the expression so well she'd learned her tell when they were younger. She was hiding something. "Ritsu, what is it?" She didn't feel too comfortable with the gap between them so she moved closer, but Ritsu kept her hand out as if she carried some sort of plague. "Ritsu," Mio moved forward, noticing the unmistakable fear in her best friend's eyes. "What is it? You know you can tell me."

With every advance, Ritsu pushed Mio back, not wanting her to get any closer. Their hands clashed against each other as they struggled for control over the situation. They didn't stop until Mio pressed herself flatly against the brunette's heated body. Something hard poked at her thigh, and in her moment of surprise Ritsu looked away, her cheeks covered in a deep, dark blush.

Mio knew better than to ask, so she didn't. Instead, she released one of Ritsu's hands and snaked it there, right down to where she'd felt the unusual hardness. It took all her courage to do so, since she'd never really touched her there so intimately. Ritsu closed her eyes, wondering what mad fantasy she was in. She felt the faint touch of Mio's fingers on her pants, scaling up so slowly it had her blood boiling hotter than it already was.

By the time Mio's hands had settled at the hem of Ritsu's pants, her wrist was gripped firmly in a tight hold. She swallowed hard, realizing that her throat had gone dry in the process. They locked eyes shortly after, though Ritsu turned away as though she were ashamed by what Mio had just discovered. She dropped her grip around Mio's wrist, then looked at the icy windowpane. She wished she were out there in the freezing cold. Right now death seemed to be a better option than this.

"Ritsu," Mio commanded her attention as she reluctantly looked her way.

Ritsu was sure the tension was there or at least it should've been until Mio washed away all her worries with a kiss. She reeled back quickly, her words slipping out a confused, "wait what?"

Mio bit her bottom lip nervously, her heart beating faster than before. "I already told you didn't I?" She wrapped her hands around Ritsu's waist.

"You're not...disgusted? Scared?" Ritsu asked in a shy, low voice.

Mio's response took a little longer than she had thought. "Why would I be disgusted?"

"W-Well, because I'm not...you know," Ritsu felt numb all around. "Normal."

A brief silence passed before Mio spoke again. "To be fair, me loving you romantically isn't normal either, right?"

Ritsu opened her mouth to return within an argument, but she couldn't help but agree quietly. She didn't calculate that Mio would take her discovery well. It almost felt too good to be true. "Are you...really okay with this?" Ritsu looked at Mio, searching for the answer in her eyes.

If anything, Mio felt even more aroused than before. She replied with a nod and unconsciously nudged her leg onto Ritsu's hard-on, whose face instantly burst red. Now she understood why she was so turned on. She rarely saw Ritsu like this, so vulnerable, so embarrassed.

Too much time had passed since then and Ritsu felt a dire need to quench her lustful thirst. In a matter of seconds she turned the tables, flipping Mio's back against the wall. Her expression had changed too, the desire glowing fully in her amber eyes. "I'm serious Mio," her eyes fell to gaze at her rosied pink lips, then to the slope of her neck, and down to her breasts. Without the corset she saw the fullness of her chest. "If this goes on...I don't think I can stop."

There before Mio was a choice, either to run away or stay. The answer was quite simple, she'd already decided the first time they kissed tonight. She brought her hand behind Ritsu's head, her lips grazing just the edge of her ear.

"Then don't."


	2. Warmth

\- Disclaimer: K-ON characters do not belong to me.

\- Warning: Contains explicit content, futanari, nudity, sexual situations.

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE**

* * *

Ritsu took a deep breath and in the deep breath felt Mio's lips crash hungrily against her own. This had been the moment she only dreamed of her entire life. Now it was finally coming true. She released the breath and relinquished whatever fears and doubts she once had. A deep abiding calm settled in her being. She was with Mio, the girl she loved for as long as she could remember. She was her best friend, the only person she completely trusted in the entire world without hesitation.

Mio lifted her lips to Ritsu. Warm...she was so invitingly warm. Even her body burned to the touch. Mio pushed her tongue deep inside Ritsu's mouth. She welcomed the added heat, wanted to drown in it. Yes, tonight she would be consumed by the fire of her. Her hands moved to Ritsu's linen shirt, quickly untying the string there, the fabric spreading open with every knot undone.

Ritsu watched Mio carefully, observing how eager her fingers moved to undo her clothing. She shrugged out of them and dropped it on the ground, Mio's hands quickly resting right above her collarbone. "Are you sure?"

Mio ran a single finger between Ritsu's chest, trailing her skin with careful eyes. "I'm more sure then I've ever been my entire life." She planted her lips right where she'd seen the first scar, one of the many that lay before her.

Ritsu closed her eyes while Mio began her descent, leaving sweet, light kisses all over her breasts and torso. She cherished every single one and watched Mio drop to her knees, her lips settling right below her navel. They met eyes for a second, the cold slowly sinking into Ritsu's body. Mio unfastened her belt, the sound of leather and metal almost coming undone.

Almost.

Ritsu stopped her there, the fear rolling back into her mind. She'd taken the first step with Mio until this very point, but now that they were here, she didn't feel so confident anymore.

"Ritsu," Mio said softly. "It's just me." Slowly, she felt the brunette's resistance fade. Steeling herself with what courage she had, Mio continued and lowered her pants until Ritsu's hardened member sprung out. The first time she saw one was right after her wedding day, when she was forced into consummating with her new husband. There were spectators in the room that night and she was so sure she wouldn't have the courage to brave through it. But for the greater good and by some miracle, she did. She knew they served one purpose - to prove that if she ever produced an heir, he wouldn't be a bastard child.

Mio hesitantly took Ritsu's length in her hand and stroked her, thinking that would bring her the most pleasure. To think that Ritsu actually had one...

"Ah-" Ritsu groaned, her hands clawing back at the wooden wall. A sharp wave of electricity shot up her belly and she tensed, her penis flinching with excitement. "Mio," she breathed out softly.

Mio slowed to a stop, thinking that her curiousity got the best of her. She didn't realize what she was doing until Ritsu called her back to reality. "S-Sorry, did it hurt?" She asked bashfully.

Ritsu watched Mio stand to meet her. The blush in her cheeks only deepened. "N-No, it didn't. But it felt," she looked off to the side. "It felt good."

Mio smiled weakly and kissed Ritsu, her hand moving back down to her length. If it would give her pleasure, than she would do it. Ritsu's breaths escalated to faint pants as she brought Mio closer. To have her best friend touching her this way, no, to have her Queen pleasuring every inch of her skin was...amazing. Perhaps even more than that. Mio instinctively moved her hand faster and in a matter of seconds, Ritsu came undone, uttering a soft gasp against Mio's ear. She slid her hand from the base to the tip, feeling the sticky wetness coating her fingertips.

Ritsu took slow, deep breaths and willed her heart to calm itself. She let the little bit of light from the burning candle flood her senses. No longer was she bound by the anxiety in the pit of her stomach. Now she felt as free as a bird.

As gently as she could, Ritsu breathed against Mio's ear, "I want to make you feel good too." She peeled herself off the wall and guided Mio's back against it. They looked into each others eyes, the intensity still there from before. Slowly she undressed her, sensing the same resistance she once felt. "Are you nervous?" She asked, a small grin tugging on her lips.

Mio nodded.

Ritsu pressed her lips to Mio's mouth. "I am too." She kissed her with care, treading her fingers so lightly on Mio's dress that she was sure she didn't feel any of it. "I can stop anytime you want," she assured, hoping that deep down she wouldn't have too.

Mio nodded again and closed her eyes, surrendering any form of control to Ritsu. She trusted her just as much as she loved her. And if that was entirely true she would give all of herself to her tonight, willingly. "I don't want you to stop," she said.

Ritsu slid her hand underneath her dress to feel Mio's wetness on her fingers. She heard a whimper and closed her mouth with a kiss, breathing in what strained noises she made. A single finger slipped past her panties and into Mio. She moaned, arching herself onto Ritsu's body. The brunette held her back down, shushing her quietly with sweet kisses along her neck. She knew it might hurt her initially.

Mio panted with clenched eyes as she felt Ritsu's finger move inside her. There was pain, but there was also something else, something she couldn't quite distinguish just yet.

Ritsu moved deeper and Mio's innards tightened around her finger. "Breathe," she whispered. "I need you to breathe." Ritsu dropped her other hand to wrap around the back of Mio's neck. She rested their foreheads against each other and moved in and out of her slowly, coaxing her to come. With time, Ritsu adjusted her pace and even added a second finger for Mio's pleasure. She was breathing, but her breaths changed into a series of gasps and moans.

Mio whimpered in the back of her throat as Ritsu pushed deep inside. The pain she once felt merged with pleasure and a strange sensation began to build up at the center of her hips. She breathed deeply just as Ritsu instructed, sending waves of ecstasy rippling through her whole body. When she finally came, the climax gripped her stomach with an iron grip. Her hands sloped down and she clung to Ritsu's arms where she shuddered for what felt like an eternity.

Ritsu pulled out and shifted her weight, supporting Mio's body as best as she could. With their proximity to each other she could feel her heart beating hard against Mio's. Everything went quiet and all she could hear was the sound of her ragged breathing. "Are you okay?"

Mio's head slackened onto Ritsu's shoulder. "Yes," she replied so softly it would've been easy to miss.

Ritsu smiled into Mio's neck and pulled away until they were facing each other. "Forgive me for asking but was that...your first time coming?" Ritsu asked as her smile disappeared.

Mio cheeks blossomed so bright she had to look away. Thankfully, the room was dark, dark enough to cover the reddened hue on her cheeks. "Y-Yes," she replied shyly. Mio looked up at Ritsu. "It was." Something in the brunette's eyes told her that she might've known the answer to her own question. "You knew?"

"No. Yes. Well, I wasn't sure." Ritsu took a moment to think things through. Mio raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, I had a feeling it must've been since you..." Now it was Ritsu's turn to blush. "Since you came a lot." She raised her forearm and, in the candlelight, Mio could see the wetness on her hand and wrist.

Ashamed and completely embarrassed, Mio closed her eyes and pressed her hands to her face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

Ritsu laughed a short but musical laugh. One of pure satisfaction and happiness. "Don't be embarrassed." Ritsu pried one of Mio's hands away, but she only resisted. "And don't apologize. I'm actually glad." She felt Mio's hands lower themselves and Ritsu scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I'm glad that I got you to come first." She smiled to herself, somewhat proud of her achievement.

Mio remained silent. She lost the will to speak especially after the incident.

"When you got married and..." Ritsu backed away, suddenly finding it difficult to form the right words. "Whenever you were with him I thought, maybe he made you happy." She took a deep breath and continued. "Not just on the outside for appearances, but in bed too."

Mio's heart stilled. It might have been dark, but even she could see the hint of sadness in Ritsu's eyes. "H-He tried, he did," she said quietly. "I just...couldn't."

Ritsu didn't know what to make of Mio's words. It must've been hard for her to consummate her marriage with someone who she didn't love with her whole heart, someone who was no better than a stranger. She looked up tentatively, her heart clenching as she dared to ask another question. "Do you still...?"

"No," Mio replied solemnly. "We don't." Ritsu exhaled slowly. "We sleep together on the same bed. But nothing more." Mio focused on the flickering candlelight. Ritsu drank in her words quietly. After the miscarriages they decided to stop trying.

"Do you want them? Children, I mean." There never seemed to be an end to her questions. The more she asked, the more she discovered about Mio. And to think she knew all that she had too...

Mio offered her a warm smile. "Of course I do." Ritsu moved closer and together they shared the warmth of their bodies. She ran her hands to the brunette's neck and looked deep into her eyes. Funny how even in the darkness they seemed to glow just as bright as the sun. "But not with him," she said. There was no regret in her voice, only genuine honesty.

"Then with who?" Ritsu asked softy, caressing Mio's cheek with her fingers.

"Only with you." Mio inched forward and Ritsu did too. They kissed, a slow, deep, and sensual kiss. A pleasant light-headedness gripped the two of them and in the heat of the moment, they shed the last of their clothing, littering the floor with sounds of fabric hitting the ground. "Make love to me Ritsu," Mio commanded.

Ritsu cupped her face in both hands and brought her lips to Mio's forehead. She wanted to start with only the sweetest intentions. This wasn't just sex anymore, it was something far greater than she ever hoped it would be. Gently she ran her fingers all over Mio's naked body and desire quickened at the lightest of her touches. "You're so beautiful," she whispered in sincere admiration.

Mio was glad she didn't look at her face because it gave her the freedom to study Ritsu. Her brown short hair fell over her forehead, almost into her eyes. Ritsu's eyes, how she loved looking at her eyes. They held a type of intelligence, perhaps not book wise, but they were highly perceptive. In them she could see the burning desire, the bravery and even the wildness in it. Mio pushed forward forcing Ritsu to retreat until they hit the end of the dining table. She knew they would never make it to the bedroom.

Mio wrapped her arms around Ritsu's neck, feeling a hand hike up her thigh. And with all the strength she had, Ritsu lifted her quickly, setting her down to sit on the table. In the faint light Mio looked beautiful; she couldn't deny that. More beautiful than she'd ever seen her. A blizzard had kept them trapped in an abandoned cottage left with barely anything to eat or drink. And yet Ritsu felt as though it must've been fate, as though this night was meant to happen. She laid her down against the wood, marveling at her lithe form. How she wished the blizzard would come to pass just so she would see every inch of her clearly.

Ritsu brought her mouth to Mio's again and shifted so that her body was on top, her full weight bearing down on her Queen. She pressed her hips gently against Mio who exhaled slowly. Ritsu kissed her way from Mio's neck to her breasts. She paused for a moment and looked at her before lowering her head and taking one of her nipples in her mouth.

Mio arched underneath and sighed with pleasure. She loved how Ritsu's movements were eager but gentle. Mio lay there passively while Ritsu touched and kissed her anywhere and everywhere. She had to admit it did feel a little unusual. Not to submitting, she was used to that, had been since she lost her virginity. No, it was unusual because of the pleasurable sensations she felt vibrating all over her body. Was this what love did to her? She asked herself in the silence of her mind.

Ritsu faced her again and pushed her arms over Mio's head, twining their fingers together. They kissed again and when Ritsu paused to pull back she looked down at her. "For once in my entire life, I'm not doing this because you told me to," she said half grinning. All her time she spent following orders from the crown, from the people, from Mio. "I want you to know that this means so much to me." Ritsu released their hands and waited for a response.

Mio swallowed the lump in her throat. Her heart clenched at the tenderness of Ritsu's words. "It means a lot to me too." She spread her legs open, raising her knees close to her chest. Ritsu planted one kiss at the center of her stomach and guided herself in. Mio arched on the table, her back lifting off the wood. She could feel Ritsu push inside her, burrowing in as far as she could go. Mio clawed at the table, her chest heaving as she released a soft moan.

Once completely inside, Ritsu stopped, relishing the warm wet heat that hugged her so tightly. She looked down at their joined bodies and breathed heavily. Mio wrapped around her length perfectly, enveloping her with their shared heat. Move, she told herself. Stunned by the shock of the overwhelming sensation, Ritsu nearly forgot she was supposed to move.

Mio lifted her hips with half lidded eyes. She reached up to cup Ritsu's cheek. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern in her voice.

Ritsu's grin quivered. "More than okay. Mio, you feel incredible," she replied breathlessly.

Mio blushed in the darkness and wrapped her arms around Ritsu. Never before had she felt so safe, so secure. Ritsu placed a kiss on her cheek and began to move slowly, rising up to thrust deep into her. When Mio moved, she writhed slightly and held her breath only to release it the next second. She closed her eyes and felt the table shaking underneath, Ritsu thrusting faster and harder into her. It was crazy to think she'd done this before but never really found enjoyment in it. At least not until tonight. Being with Ritsu, having her inside was the definition of pure, unadultered ecstasy.

"Mio," Ritsu moaned, feeling the heat around her length tighten for a split second. Mio wrapped her legs around her back, bringing her closer, even deeper. Trapped in the circle of her legs, Ritsu could only make short, sharp thrusts that brought her to the edge. She bit her bottom lip hard, suppressing the urge to come. She would last more than five minutes, even if it would kill her. And it just might.

Mio gasped, feeling Ritsu growing steadily inside her. "Ritsu..." She moaned, taking a fistful of her hair. Mio lifted her head slowly. She had to look, had to watch Ritsu moving in and out of her. She dropped her head just as quickly, the image forever seared deep in her memories.

The candlelight flickered and Ritsu thrust a few more times, nearing her impending climax. She willed herself to move faster, thrust deeper, provide the pleasure that she always dreamed of giving Mio. In her ears she could only hear the sounds of soft gasps, strained moans and satisfied sighs. "Mio," she cried out, feeling the need to alert her what would come next.

"I love you," Mio said as she held onto Ritsu for dear life. She dug her nails deep into her skin as a few moans escaped her lips at the raw intensity of it all. Her legs around Ritsu loosened while she pulled out. Mio released a sigh and watched Ritsu's stroke herself quickly. In the next few seconds she came, fast and hard, fluid spraying out against the flat of her stomach.

Ritsu steadied herself on her palms, her mind and body still reeling from her climax. She took a tentative look at Mio's body dressed in her cum. Slowly she closed her eyes and thought back to those last few seconds. It was so tempting for her not to pull out. And she almost didn't.

Mio sat upright on the table to meet Ritsu. She wiped off some of the wetness on her stomach and ran it between her fingers. Her cheeks blossomed pink. She was surprised to find so much of it on her body. Her eyes drifted to Ritsu who managed a weak grin.

"I don't want this night to end," Mio admitted in the dark. The candlelight was on its last leg. It would give out at any minute now.

"Neither do I."

Silence befell the room bringing comfort and relief between the two of them. Ritsu bent down to take one of her shirts and used it to wipe Mio clean. They said nothing for a while, they didn't have to. Tonight they were more in sync than they've ever been. It was only weeks ago when they'd fought over some stupid quarrel. Was it about politics? War negotiations and tactics? Ritsu couldn't remember.

When she finished, she looked deep into Mio's eyes and saw the sadness in them. It broke her heart and soul to know the reality of their situation. She was a knight. Mio was her Queen. The wall that parted their lives couldn't have been built any higher than that.

And even so, tonight might be the only time they tore down that wall.

Mio rested her head on Ritsu's shoulder. She smelled so warm, so sunny, almost like Summer. Mio laughed at herself. That might've been the silliest thought she ever came up with. How could anyone smell like Summer? Slowly she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply and smiled. She could smell the scent of moonbeam flowers and bee blossoms, the very ones they used lay in for hours when they were younger. Oh how she wished to rewind time so that she could relive those happier, care free days.

Ritsu wrapped her arms around Mio and threaded her fingers through her raven hair gently. She looked out the window to find the blizzard still beating down on them. It made it difficult to tell time. Ritsu lowered her hands to meet Mio's.

"It doesn't have to end."

Without another word, Ritsu guided her to the bedroom just as the candlelight went out. She would make sure it would be the longest night of their lives.


End file.
